1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the framing of fabric portions in hoops as an aid to embroidery work.
2. Background Information
Apparatus for the framing of garment portions in hoops as an aid to embroidery work exist. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,111 by Guenther, Aug. 30, 1988 which is very popular with commercial embroideriers. However, existing apparatus, such as Guenther, are available only as a specific model for a specific commercial embroidery machine. Each embroidery machine has an attachment for mounting the hoop that is peculiar to the given manufacturer. The Guenther sells each model for a specific machine brand. There is quite a variety of such machine brands in existance. If a club of embroidery enthusists wanted to pool their resources to buy a Guenther, it would only be suitable for one specific embroidery machine. If they are using sewing machines with embroidery attachments, Guenther is not available. If members of the club had different embroidery machines, they would need as many different models of the Guenther as they had different brands of embroidery machines. Also, the Guenther requires two boards, one for the front of a blouse or shirt, and one for the back of the blouse or shirt. This is quite efficient for a production shop. However, there is a need for a more universal apparatus for the framing of garment portions in hoops that is simple to use, suitable for individuals and non-commercial embroideriers.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies in existing apparatus for framing fabrics in hoops.